


【1827】兄弟你老婆都有了你还不知道他是谁04

by Junyefengqing



Category: reborn - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junyefengqing/pseuds/Junyefengqing





	【1827】兄弟你老婆都有了你还不知道他是谁04

然而泽田纲吉想要扶持一生的对象现在已经快疯了。  
去他妈的，这失踪案的犯人要是被我抓到了我一定要咬死他。  
十年前的云雀恭弥已经处于一种随时可能暴走的状态，就差临门一脚，整个并盛中学都被一种诡异的阴暗气氛笼罩，因为不小心惹怒了委员长被打到医院的人在三天里已经突破两位数了，其中还有两个是Omega，虽然是因为发情引诱他才被打的，但现在还是人人自危，生怕被他看上成为发泄沙包。  
泽田家宣老老实实地坐在接待室里，现在临时照顾他的人是草壁哲矢。  
“还好小少爷很乖，照顾起来不是很费力，泽田大人平时照顾孩子还要负责委员长的各种日常事宜真是辛苦了。”  
他现在还丝毫没有意识到怀里的孩子将来会变成跟云雀恭弥一样的混世魔王，比起他爹来完全不逊色甚至更胜一筹。在使唤人方面直接超越他爹，麻烦程度直逼Xanxus。  
然后云雀恭弥就也失踪了。  
草壁哲矢安慰风纪委员们：“委员长一定是去调查失踪案了！不要慌张！相信委员长吧！”  
那么云雀恭弥去哪了呢？  
他当时走在路上，拐角里突然冒出来一个橙毛，冲他丢了一个什么东西就跑了，云雀恭弥下意识想挡，可是那东西砸中他的拐的时候突然冒出粉色的烟雾，等他回过神来已经被一堆瓦砾埋在下面了。  
这是怎么回事？！  
云雀恭弥火大地坐起来，完全没想到之后会发生让他更加火大的事。  
云雀恭弥在催眠瓦斯中晕过去之前还在想着泽田纲吉。  
……他不在这里啊。  
泽田纲吉刚刚结束了和幻骑士的对战，背后的剑伤让他有些行动不便，但是泽田纲吉歪了歪身子，仍然坚强地站直了。  
斯帕纳看着面前逞强的少年：“彭格列，不然我们先暂时休整一下……”  
“不用了。”泽田纲吉摆摆手，“已经没有时间了吧？走吧。”  
泽田纲吉走进入江正一的实验室时，他的朋友们都变成了人质，他下意识地想要去过看看他们的状况，却被入江正一打在脚边的一枪定在原地。  
“别动，彭格列十代目。”入江正一面无表情地看着他，“想要你朋友和云雀恭弥的命，就把彭格列指环交出来。”  
事后回想起这一段，泽田纲吉都忍不住给入江正一点了个赞。但是现在什么都不知道的他的心被对方的话提到了嗓子眼，就要脱下指环交给入江正一。  
云雀恭弥在容器里用力地捶了一下透明的部分，不过这种材质似乎十分坚固，竟然纹丝不动。  
“不要轻举妄动，云雀恭弥。”入江正一回头看他，“不懂吗？对于你们来说，外面的泽田纲吉也是人质。”  
云雀恭弥皱起眉头狠狠地瞪着入江正一，他很少能被人威胁到这个地步，更何况用泽田纲吉来威胁他，要是在外面他现在就动手了。  
泽田纲吉用力地握住彭格列指环：“你要怎么证明我交给你了就真的会放了我的朋友？”  
切尔贝罗：“不好意思，彭格列十代目，你现在没有和我们讲条件的……入江……大人……”  
入江正一瘫坐在地上：“啊啊啊啊——吓死我了我还以为我刚刚那枪差点就射中人了啊啊啊啊——”  
泽田纲吉：“？？？”  
入江正一轻咳了一声：“总而言之，其实我是友军啦。”  
……  
“喂，入江，虽然我知道你是我们这边的人了，但是太火大了让我揍一发。”  
“走开狱寺隼人，让我先来。”  
“哎哎哎？！不不不等等！”  
……  
另一边的彭格列基地里，云雀礼弥突然停下了动作，呆呆地望着一个方向。  
“怎么了吗？礼弥？”  
“唔……趴趴……？”  
“他们怎么了？”  
云雀礼弥摇了摇头：“不知道哦。”  
“是坏事吗？”  
云雀礼弥想了想又摇头：“不是哦。”  
泽田家宣蹲下来摸摸他的头：“那就没关系啦。”  
“嗯！”  
本来要跟人说你来到未来了，他可能还不会有什么实感，可是自己这么大俩儿子站在面前也由不得你不信，尤其是这俩孩子跟你和你的恋人一模一样。  
云雀恭弥也是。  
“你说这是十年后的家宣？”云雀恭弥皱起眉头指指泽田家宣，又指指云雀礼弥，“然后这是五年后我们又生了一个？”  
泽田纲吉挠了挠头：“啊……是啊。”  
“跟想象中不太一样呢。”云雀恭弥指着泽田家宣，“这家伙的表情怎么回事？”  
泽田纲吉：怎么回事……这就是你的表情啊……  
“看着真让人火大。”  
泽田纲吉：所以说这就是你自己的表情啊！你都没有自觉的吗！  
泽田家宣翻了一个白眼：“果然和传闻中的一样中二。”  
云雀礼弥抬头看他：“哥哥，中二是什么呀？”  
“简单来说就是幼稚又自我中心，觉得自己天下无敌。”  
泽田纲吉：“家宣……”  
泽田家宣也知道他要说什么：“我和他可不一样，我才不会一口一个咬杀呢。”  
云雀恭弥此时头上已经隐隐出现了青筋。  
“啊啊啊——恭弥你冷静！那是你儿子啊——家宣你也少说两句！”  
十年前的云雀恭弥没有十年后的他那么从容，毕竟你突然告诉他这是他儿子也没什么感情。  
更何况儿子还是个毒舌。  
这点云雀礼弥就讨人喜欢多了。云雀恭弥对于二儿子很像自家Omega这件事非常满意，甚至开始思考要不要早点让泽田纲吉先把二胎生了。  
“那个，恭弥，你现在的眼神好可怕哦。”  
“我很开心你全身都是我的味道。”云雀恭弥顿了一下，“但是我才见到你没多久你身上的味道是哪来的？”  
“是十年后的恭弥先生的吧。”泽田纲吉一拍手，“我受到十年后的恭弥先生很多照顾哦，战斗的训练啦，带孩子的方法啦，还有恭弥的小习惯之类的……”  
这种应该我告诉你的事情为什么要他说？！  
云雀恭弥额头刚消下去的青筋又起来了，泽田纲吉看他脸都黑了：“……十年后的我？”  
“……啊，是啊……”  
“你和十年后的我很要好啊。”  
泽田纲吉背后的冷汗一溜接一溜：那不都是你吗！  
“反，反正也是恭弥，应该没关系吧？”  
“真让人不愉快。”云雀恭弥放下二儿子，拉起泽田纲吉就进了卧室。  
“等等——等等？！”  
“全身检查，要是他敢碰你什么奇怪的地方……”  
“都说了没有了！而且那不是十年后的你吗？！”  
“十年后的我也不行！你就是我的！”  
之后……之后就……  
——  
我被抓了.jpg  
所以没有后续了。  
不，当然不会这样啦，写文有始有终大概算是我少有的优点所以不会就这样完了的。  
——  
泽田纲吉被云雀恭弥弄得要死要活，他忍不住抓着对方的头发一边小声呻吟一边哭。云雀恭弥越发用力，压着自家Omega在床上动弹不得。  
在哭呢，但是这样你就是我的了。  
不要让你的身上有别人的味道，你只要有我就够了。就算是强迫也要让你留在我身边，要在你身上留下更多标记才行。怎么做才能让你像那天那样热烈地爱上我呢。  
这种事罪人*又不明白啊——  
*我  
外面的泽田家宣捂着云雀礼弥的耳朵。  
“哥哥你这样我什么都听不见了。”  
泽田家宣抬头望向天花板：这下估计得几天了吧。找哲叔叔吃饭去，他最近刚发过工资，寿司之类的还是请得起的吧？  
“哥哥——你有在听吗？”  
泽田家宣捂着弟弟的耳朵，把他拖出了房间。  
“哥……”  
“礼弥想吃寿司吗？”  
云雀礼弥瞬间被转移了注意力：“想！”  
“那我们去找哲叔叔吧。”  
“嗯！”  
被两位小少爷团团围住的草壁哲矢老泪纵横地叫属下记得在寿司店要发票，想着能不能去公司报销一下。  
反正买都买了，其他人的份也买了算了。  
与此同时，基地的另一边，正爆发着彭格列日本分部基地建立以来最惨烈的运动。  
厨娘罢工了。  
唯一会做饭且会站在他们身边的男性（Omega）正在被自家Alpha拖在房间里身体检♂查，估计这几天都不会出来了。  
蓝波还在一边闹：“我要小春的土豆饼，要京子的炖菜，纲的汉堡肉——”  
“混蛋你可闭嘴吧有泡面就不错了！”  
草壁哲矢送来的寿司外卖差点让他们哭出声。  
“是寿司啊，虽然比不上我家，但是是寿司啊！”  
“哦哦哦这可真是极限地好吃啊！”  
可是外卖只有一顿，泽田纲吉好不容易从云雀恭弥手里挣扎出来，再见到众人的时候他们都一个个面黄肌瘦（？）地趴在桌子上欲生欲死。  
“不行了，第三天了，我不想再吃泡面了。”  
“把泡面做成极限炒面怎么样？”  
“你会炒吗？”  
“哦哦哦我会极限地打碎面饼！”  
“打碎了我们吃什么啊你个白痴！”  
泽田纲吉：“哎？大家这是……怎么了嘛？”  
“十代目！”  
“纲！”  
“泽田！”  
“纲——”蓝波哭着扑过来抱住他的腿，“我要吃你做的饭——”  
“可以啊，你想吃什么啊？”泽田纲吉挽了挽袖子，“看你这样都饿坏了吧，我马上……呜哇！厨房这是怎么回事！”  
泽田纲吉黑线地看着黑了一大面的墙，转过视角，垃圾桶里还有一堆泡面盒：“怎么会有这么多？小春和京子呢？”  
狱寺隼人吞吞吐吐地给泽田纲吉讲了一下事情的经过。  
“她们想要知道真相吗？”泽田纲吉低头也不知道想了些什么，有些沮丧，“我觉得……虽然把她们卷进来也不好，但是她们一定要知道的话，那就告诉她们吧。”  
笹川了平冲过来抓住他的领子：“泽田！如果你不是一个Omega我现在就要揍你了！”  
“草坪头！你给我放手！”  
“大哥。”泽田纲吉看着他，“我明白的，你不希望京子和小春她们被卷进来遇到危险，这点我非常明白，但是……”  
“那你还这么说！”  
“请你也想想京子和小春是怎么想的吧！”泽田纲吉闭上眼睛鼓起勇气向笹川了平大喊，“我明白你的想法，但是我也明白被人一昧地保护却什么忙也帮不上的感觉，只是告诉我也好，让我为你分担一点也好，只要这样就可以满足了！不是被保护的一方，而是要为了喜欢的人和他并肩作战——我……我……我是这样想的，你要打就打吧！”  
“真是的……”泄气的笹川了平松开了他的领子，“你都说了这么有男子气概的话，我还要怎么下手打你啊。”  
泽田纲吉：所以我不说你就真的要打吗。  
“那，大哥？”泽田纲吉试探地问，“我说了哦？”  
“说吧说吧！笹川了平一旦做下男子汉的决定就不会轻易改变了！”  
山本武为了缓解气氛打了个哈哈：“不过纲你还真是喜欢云雀呢。”  
“哎？！”泽田纲吉老脸一红，“不是，那个，我……”  
“怎么，刚刚说的不是云雀的事吗？”  
“啊，是……是这样没错啦……”泽田纲吉不好意思地说，“这种话很害羞的你们不要告诉他哦。”  
“真好啊，我也想要个这么喜欢我的Omega啊——”山本武晃晃头，“你看我也是Alpha，可是都没人喜欢我的哦。”  
狱寺隼人瞪他：“情人节你收到的巧克力山都被你吃到脑子里了吗。”  
“哎？没有啦，那些都是人情巧克力啊。”  
泽田纲吉：山本还是一如既往地搞不清状态呢。  
山本武凑过来和狱寺隼人勾肩搭背：“还说我，狱寺你不也收到不少吗，有本命吗？”  
泽田纲吉慌张地看着他俩欲言又止：啊——山本你不知道那也是一个Omega啊——  
狱寺隼人嫌弃地把他推开：“我的也都是人情好不好。”  
泽田纲吉：你也是搞不清状况的人吗！  
泽田纲吉无奈地掏出围裙：“总而言之，我先给你们做饭吧。”  
“哦——”  
泽田纲吉终于被放出来的事也传到三浦春和笹川京子耳朵里了。  
“唔——纲先生一定会给他们做饭的。”三浦春苦恼起来，“家务纲先生比我们做得还熟练呢，他肯定会站在男生们身边的，还以为他们一定很快就屈服了。”  
“没想到能坚持这么久呢。”  
“听说他们这几天吃的都是泡面……”  
“蓝波不知道有没有好好吃饭呢……”  
“还要修行，到底是什么样的修行啊……”  
“不知道呢……”  
门外突然传来了敲门声：“京子，小春，你们在吗？”  
“是纲君！”  
“不在！”  
泽田纲吉在门外无奈地笑起来：“额，你们在的对吧？方便出来跟我说句话吗？”  
三浦春躲在笹川京子的身后开了门，泽田纲吉无语地看着她们：“呃……你们离门口这么远是想邀请我进来吗？”  
三浦春：“反正纲先生也是Omega我们一个Alpha一个Beta也不用怕你啦。”  
泽田纲吉跟她招招手：“那你倒是从京子身后出来啊。”  
“我不！”  
“我是替他们来解释的。”泽田纲吉挠挠头，“所以不如我们先找个地方坐一下？”  
于是三人在收拾好的厨房里坐下来，泽田纲吉尽量轻松一点给她们讲以前的事和现在的状况。  
“听说我们是要帮忙拯救世界哦。”泽田纲吉给她们添了茶，虽然茶水除了一开始基本就没怎么被动过，“明明是坏人的黑手党一方来着……表情不要这么严肃嘛？”  
笹川京子拍拍三浦春的后背。  
“没有啦！小春最近只是在练习生气的表情！”  
那是什么啊……  
“啊，不过听说家族里还蛮多反对的声音的，因为我是个Omega嘛。”泽田纲吉摸着茶杯有点惆怅，“我这边才是不想当呢，恭弥每天的便当要做些什么就要烦恼死我了，哪有时间去关心什么黑手党嘛。”  
唔……这个话题不好笑吗？泽田纲吉在心里翻了一个面，决定现在还是先撤了，他站起来稍带歉意地笑了一下：“差不多就是这些啦，谢谢你们愿意听我说。家务和做饭也辛苦你们了。那我就先……呆久了我家Alpha又要问我跟谁鬼混去了，我才刚出来没多久呢……”  
嗡——  
刺耳的警报声突然响彻基地。  
“什么？”泽田纲吉被吓了一跳，“日本分部应该已经被整个搬走不会有敌袭的？抱歉我去看一眼，京子和小春你们先回房间吧。”  
泽田纲吉将女孩子们送回房间，转身跑到会议室，正好被斯库瓦罗一剑削过鼻尖：“？！”  
吓，吓死我了！  
斯库瓦罗正在气头上，手里拎着昏迷的山本武：“还有你！算了山本武我借走了！”  
“……等！”泽田纲吉没拦住，斯库瓦罗一个闪身就没了，他只好回头看向还在会议室里的人，“刚刚发生什么了？”  
“强尼二，给纲回放一下。”  
泽田纲吉看了一遍诡异的视频通话：“……选择战？”  
Reborn：“虽然是对方的提议，但是不得不承认如果不上钩的话绕的弯路估计会更多。我们的整体实力并不如米鲁菲奥雷，他们提出的少数人决定胜负的方法其实正合我意。”  
泽田纲吉：“……是嘛……”  
Reborn笑着看他：“你刚刚不是还在小春京子面前说了自己要拯救世界吗，这时候怂什么。”  
“那只是为了活跃气氛好吗！”  
狱寺隼人：“也就是说，就像古代打仗的大将对决一样吧！”  
迪诺：“是的，就是这样。”  
泽田纲吉看着站在门口就像个牛郎一样的大人，好半天才认出来：“……？迪诺先生吗？！”  
迪诺跟他打招呼：“哟，纲，我在这里很久了哦。”  
“啊，对不起，我，我这几天……额……”泽田纲吉捂住脸，“真的很对不起。”  
“没事，你和恭弥关系这么好我很开心。不过年轻人还是要节制一点啊，毕竟提前五年生出来的就不一定是礼弥了嘛，你也知道家宣那个样子，哎呀礼弥简直是个小天使，不要一不小心把我们治愈的源泉生歪了哦。”  
泽田纲吉脑补了一下如果他又生了一个家宣的话……家里会死人的！  
“我知道了迪诺先生！”  
“……啊？哦，加油啊。”总而言之迪诺先应下了，虽然他根本不知道泽田纲吉知道了什么。  
泽田纲吉跟他们商量了一下今后的作战方法，就匆匆忙忙地回去看看那两个三岁的幼稚鬼有没有打起来了。万幸的是俩三岁小孩在一个五岁小孩的带领下相处得还算和平。  
“恭弥，我回来了。”  
“嗯。”云雀恭弥怀里抱着云雀礼弥，泽田家宣就在他面前拉着弟弟的手逗他玩，总的来说场面还挺和谐。泽田纲吉一回来，所有人都扭头看他，反倒让他有些不好意思了。  
泽田家宣看着他欲言又止。  
“怎么了吗？家宣？”  
“所以你出去了这么久，”泽田家宣问他，“我们的饭呢？”  
泽田纲吉：“……”  
“啊啊啊我忘了！对不起！我忘了！我现在就去做！厨房应该还有材料吧——”  
云雀恭弥：“他骗你的。”  
“哎？”  
“刚刚哲叔叔给我们拿了晚饭的。”云雀礼弥笑眯眯地对他说，“趴趴这么晚回来有什么事吗？”  
“啊，这个啊。”泽田纲吉坐下来摸摸他的头，“是大人的事哦。”  
“哦……”  
大人代表云雀恭弥看了看他，却没有问。好不容易挨到了俩孩子都睡着了，泽田纲吉心累地长出一口气，就看云雀恭弥直勾勾地看着他，盯得他心里直发毛：“恭弥？”  
“是不能和小孩子说的事？”  
“啊……要跟米鲁菲奥雷战斗了。”泽田纲吉摸了摸云雀礼弥的头发，对方还轻轻地蹬了一下腿，听说睡觉在长高的孩子都会这样呢，泽田纲吉笑了笑，“感觉不应该跟他们说吧，可能会想起十年后的我的事，虽然十年后的我并没有死啦……”  
云雀恭弥皱起眉：“十年后的你怎么了？”  
啊啊啊这件事恭弥还不知道来着！  
泽田纲吉嘘了一声：“他们好不容易才睡着的。”  
泽田纲吉简短地给云雀恭弥解释了一下事情的来龙去脉，云雀恭弥有些不满：“啧。”  
“恭弥……”  
“十年后的我真是丢人。”  
泽田纲吉讪笑两声。  
云雀恭弥看着他：“我不会让你变成那样的。”  
泽田纲吉听了他的话忍不住脸红起来：“啊，不……那个，我……”  
算了算气氛好像不错，云雀恭弥身体前倾，只要三公分就能亲上自家Omega——然后被拦住了。  
泽田纲吉别开脸抵住他的肩膀：“等等等等下，家宣他们还在呢——”  
换句话说不在就可以，你看我们是不是换个地方再继续。  
但是云雀恭弥并没有听出弦外之音来，他只觉得自家Omega最近似乎越来越不听话，失踪了好久现在连亲亲都要反抗了。  
于是云雀恭弥放弃了亲近的动作，退后了半个身位。  
泽田纲吉：你退半步的动作是认真的吗？  
泽田纲吉隐约觉得云雀恭弥好像心情不太好，可是他又不知道为什么。  
“恭弥……我让你生气了吗？”  
云雀恭弥：“没有。”  
可是你这明显就是生气了啊？！泽田纲吉一时有些摸不着头脑，难道刚刚抗拒的时候把他推痛了？  
“恭弥？不要生气嘛，这不是孩子们还……”  
云雀恭弥深吸一口气：“我没有生气。”  
这个时候还嘴硬啊……泽田纲吉扶额：“等战斗结束了再做嘛……”  
“没什么我又无所谓。”  
泽田纲吉：我家的Alpha心真的好深啊。  
“哎呀不管怎么样都是我不对啦。”泽田纲吉拉住他的袖子，“要怎么样才能让你开心一点嘛？”  
云雀恭弥稍加思考看着他：“那说句我爱你来听听看。”  
“我……”泽田纲吉脸又腾地一下红了，“这，这种话也太……”  
云雀恭弥看着泽田纲吉为难的样子，觉得他大概是说不出口了。  
他还是不愿意说啊。  
“泽田纲吉。”云雀恭弥开口，“我很讨厌你和别人在一起，希望你能有一点是别人的所有物的自觉。再说一遍，你只要有我就够了。”  
因为泽田纲吉是云雀恭弥的所有物，所以即使双手被扯得鲜血淋漓，云雀恭弥依然不会放手。  
泽田纲吉已经隐隐觉得他们有些跨服聊天了，他为了跟上云雀恭弥的思路只好顺着他的话往下说：“恭弥，我觉得我交朋友没什么……太大问题吧？”  
可是你对他们露出的笑容明显可爱一点。不止那些家伙，连十年后的我都能和你那么亲近……云雀恭弥有点说不出口这种莫名其妙，似乎只能称之为嫉妒的情绪，他别扭地哼了一声不再搭理泽田纲吉。  
“明天我回并盛了。”  
泽田纲吉其实不希望他走，但是这个时候为了不惹他生气也只能顺着他说：“恭弥还真是喜欢学校呢……”  
云雀恭弥：你都不留我一下的吗？！  
要是泽田纲吉知道了肯定又忍不住吐槽：你到底要不要走？！  
迪诺知道这件事之后扶额：“啊，也是，十年前的恭弥的确……算了我去并盛中学找他吧。”  
泽田纲吉也跟着扶额：“麻烦你了，迪诺先生。”  
迪诺：“不过呢，就我所知道的情报，会发展成这样纲也有错哦。”  
泽田纲吉疑惑地看着他。  
迪诺：“你不要看恭弥那样，其实他是个很敏感纤细的人。”  
泽田纲吉黑线：“迪诺先生你在说什么呢，这两个词能跟恭弥扯上关系吗。”  
迪诺轻咳了一声：“就是说他表面上没什么反应，其实内心会想很多有的没的。”  
“而你也是这样，纲。”  
泽田纲吉：“啊？我，我没有吧……”  
“恭弥不是会多说话的人，他要说的话都在行动里表达得很清楚了，但是纲你只是害羞吧？”迪诺不介意给他还很青涩的小师弟一点小小的建议，反正他们早晚会明白的，“对待恭弥要坦诚一点哦。”  
泽田纲吉的脸慢慢红起来：“啊，不，那个……”  
“好啦，我要去找他啦，哎呀家庭教师真不好做啊，十年前的恭弥某种意义上比十年后的还难缠呢。”  
泽田纲吉一个人在训练室里发呆。  
我……我也很喜欢恭弥啊，想要和他一直在一起，以后还要生礼弥呢，所以那种话不用说也可以吧，多让人害羞啊。啊啊啊现在不是想这种事的时候，特训特训……  
泽田纲吉燃起火炎打开了彭格列匣，可是啪嗒一声打开的匣子里却什么都没有出现。  
“哎？哎——什么都没有？为什么？这是个坏掉的残次品吗？！”  
大空的彭格列匣坏掉了，这件事可不能开玩笑的，三位技师围着匣子检查又检查也什么都没有看出来，可是泽田纲吉给他们演示了一遍开匣，还是什么也没有出现。  
“这可真是奇怪了。”入江正一捧着匣子百思不得其解，“彭格列匣子是纲吉君秘密找人做出来的，按理来说你找的人应该不会出什么岔子才对。”  
斯帕纳：“如果不是匣子有问题，那就是彭格列你有问题了吧。”  
强尼二：“真是失礼十代目怎么会有问题！”  
泽田纲吉从入江正一手里接过匣子：“唔……可能真的是我的问题吧，可能因为我太废柴了被匣子嫌弃了什么的……总之我会再试试的，辛苦你们啦。”  
入江正一给他打气：“加油哦纲吉君。”  
“好的。”  
可是三天过去了，大空匣子仍然没有动静。  
泽田纲吉拿着匣子有些沮丧，走到拐角叹气才叹到一半面前突然闪过一个人，吓得他下意识又一吸气差点没把自己憋死。  
泽田纲吉看清了面前的人才发现是山本武，山本武差点撞到他赶紧跟他道歉：“啊，纲，抱歉抱歉，我修行到一半斯库瓦罗非打发我来休息，烤鱼什么的我也差不多吃腻了就回来找找有没有零食什么的。”山本武提提手里的背包，“顺便找找换洗衣服，哎呀我都三天没洗澡了刚刚在浴室和笹川大哥互相擦背真爽啊——”  
“啊，没关系的，山本的修行还顺利吗？”  
“斯库瓦罗很强嘛你知道的。”山本武笑起来，“虽然很辛苦，但是能切实地体会到自己在变强所以还好啦。”  
“真好啊。”泽田纲吉又忧郁起来，“我的匣子里打开什么都没有，现在修行都进行不了呢，明明已经没有多少时间了……”  
“纲很厉害所以没关系啦。”山本武安慰他，“就是噼啪一下灵感来了就好了。”  
“我才没有很厉害呢。”泽田纲吉摇摇头，“我要是够强，恭弥就不会……”  
话才说到一半，泽田纲吉手中的大空匣子突然剧烈震动起来，这还是这几天以来匣子第一次有了反应，泽田纲吉握住匣子慌乱起来：“啊啊啊啊这是什么啊！它怎么动了啊！不要动了啊——”  
山本武：“哈哈哈纲你的匣子真有意思哎。”  
泽田纲吉：“不要这么说嘛，我为了它很紧张的。”  
“哎，怎么说呢，就好像看见两个纲一起在慌乱一样，真的很有趣啦。”  
“不要这么说啦，我……”泽田纲吉一愣，细细咀嚼起山本武的话来。  
我慌乱它也会跟着慌乱吗？那个时候，我好像因为恭弥的事情自暴自弃来着。因为我潜意识想要逃避，所以它才一直不出来的吗？  
“哦，是往常的纲了。”山本武满意地拍拍泽田纲吉的肩膀，“加油啊纲，你肯定能做到的啦。”  
“所以说我才没有那么……”  
“纲。”山本武少见地露出了认真的表情，“不要这么说。”  
“……山本？”  
“还记得我想要跳楼的时候你跟我说了什么吗？”  
泽田纲吉其实不太记得了，他有些迟疑：“死了就什么都没有了？”  
山本武哭笑不得：“不是这句。”  
“既然喜欢到可以去死的地步，连死亡都不怕的话，为什么不拼死去做呢。人活着，有能为之付出生命的东西，不是已经很厉害了吗。”山本武陷入回想，“哎呀，真怀念啊——”  
泽田纲吉满头黑线：什么，我说过这么中二的话吗。  
山本武看着无语的泽田纲吉又忍不住露出笑容：“我不讨厌这样的纲哦，这句话在当时拯救了我。大家也都是因为纲才能够战斗到现在的，所以自信一点啦纲。你很强，不仅有拯救人的能力还有强韧的内心，俗话说过于自谦就是自大嘛。”  
“狱寺也是，我也是，我们都是被你拯救的。骸……虽然他没说不过我觉得他也是这么想的啦哈哈哈——”  
泽田纲吉：不，只有这个人不会这样想的。  
“哦哟，不能再说了，斯库瓦罗要骂我了，这个还蛮吃不消，”山本武指指耳朵，“物理上的。所以我先走啦，纲。”  
“嗯，白白。”  
拐角深处的狱寺隼人：这棒球笨蛋瞎说什么呢，虽然是真的但是这种话替别人说出来也太过分了吧！  
泽田纲吉站在原地，思考了一下。  
我这应该是被大家信赖了吧。所以不能逃避下去了，下次见到恭弥好好跟他聊聊吧。即使会很丢脸，也要好好跟他说出自己的心意才行。  
泽田纲吉手里的匣子又震了一下。  
“你也这么想吗？”泽田纲吉摇了摇匣子，“那么再开始修行吧。”  
留给他们修行的时间不长，很快就到了选择战当天。泽田纲吉好久没见到云雀恭弥了，要是他今天突然闹别扭不来了……泽田纲吉长叹一口气：迪诺先生也在应该不会吧，我到底哪里惹他不开心了，他还从来没有这么久不理我过呢。  
想到这里云层中突然出现了一张人脸。  
泽田纲吉心说这到底是什么恶趣味啊，这可是自己的脸啊，万一我们这边的暴力分子忍不住把这装置打坏了……  
啊不对不对，这个时候就不要再吐槽了……  
好在山本武和云雀恭弥还是在最后一刻赶上了，选择战在一座无人岛上展开，泽田纲吉在和白兰决定好战斗事宜后，凑过来和云雀恭弥说话。  
“恭弥。”  
云雀恭弥还是很傲娇地不理他。  
泽田纲吉正色地看着他：“战斗结束之后我有话要对你说，所以能稍微等我一下吗？”  
说完也不理云雀恭弥怎么回答，他就去临时基地准备战斗了。  
云雀恭弥：“！”  
难道他终于做出决定了吗。  
一边的迪诺：“！”  
不是告诉你不要这么说话了吗纲！你这么说恭弥肯定又要胡思乱想了都说了直接说就好了啊啊啊啊你们两个真是要气死我了！


End file.
